Boku no Hero Academia Fanon Wiki:Rules and Regulations
The Basics Civility and Courteousness *No extensive use of profanity. *Do not allow arguments to go out of control. *No overtly sexual themes in characters or storylines. *No personal attacks on any other user. *Be kind and courteous to other users. Editing *Do not edit others' work without their permission. *Do not use others' work without their permission. Plagiarism *Plagiarism is considered bad user conduct and will be met with the full wrath of the present admins. Co-Ownership of Articles * Two, or more, users may create an article, a story, or anything else together. However, once this choice has been made, there is no way to revoke this, with the exclusion of certain instances. Therefore, we ask that you choose your partner for articles carefully before going through with it. Sometimes working with people can become messy, and as such, it may end up with both parties getting in trouble due to the words they say, or the actions they do. ** Co-ownerships of articles can be removed from users if the user in question wishes to leave the project of their own free will. Forcibly taking someone out of a project is prohibited, unless an Admin intervenes and tries to remedy the situation at hand. This is done by a discussion between all the project owners, and at least one Admin. At the end of the discussion, the ruling will be made by the Admin that is mediating the discussion. Universes Basic Universe Rules *If you wish to create a story, you are given three different options when it comes to universe usage: **'Canon Universe': Following the Canon Universe means that you are strictly following the canon timeline. You can still participate within the canon world, but you are forbidden to alter a canon character's actions, be in a relationship with them, have any Quirks within the canon timeline, as well as altering any of the basic premises of the canon timeline. See below for more details. **'Canon-Fanon Universe': The Canon-Fanon Universe follows similar guidelines to the Canon Universe. However, there are differences between the two. While you are still following the events of the canon timeline, you may also include your own parts to it, or alter some events to your liking. Basically, you will keep the basic premises in-tact, but adding your own twists, or events, to them. See below for more details. **'Fanon Universe': This is the final type of universe you may have. Within this universe, you are virtually allowed to do as you please, such as using Quirks from the canon timeline, being in relationships with Canon characters, altering hero placements and much more. See below for more details. *All content must be related to My Hero Academia! *Crossovers with other manga/anime or universes, in general, are not permitted. **A crossover is when the character in question is indistinguishable from the source with the exception being tweaks required to make the character fit into the universe. Using images of a character, similar power sets, and name changes are permitted, as long as the two characters are not inherently identical. **A character still counts as a crossover if the two characters are almost identical with the exception of the name. *Articles must be within reason and possess common sense. *Regardless of what type of universe you are doing, you are forbidden to alter any of the basic premises that have been set within the story. Basic premises include things like creating a different Quirk type (only Emitter, Transformation and Mutant are allowed). If you wish to inquire more about this, please contact an Admin, and we'll be more than happy to assist you. *Having the same type of character within your universe is prohibited. This means, per user, if you are using Deku (depending on the universe you're apart of), and you have another carbon copy of Deku within the same universe, the second Deku will be requested for deletion. Exceptions to this rule are if you are using similar appearances, but they're twins, triplets, etc. Another exception is if another character is named Deku, but they're different. If you are unsure whether you can do something pertaining to this rule, please do not hesitate to contact an Admin. Usage of Canon Universe *Your character may exist within the canon universe, but it cannot interact with the canon characters. *No relatives of major canon characters (characters who regularly appear in the story) -- includes romantic/marital connections. **Minor canon characters may potentially have relatives created, but only with admin permission. *No direct contradictions to the rules/events of the canon series. *You may create a school within this universe, but if your school is based within Japan, it cannot be the #1 school. **If you wish to just create different types of Classes within U.A, choose a class that has yet to be used within canon. Inserting your character within a canon class is forbidden. *Altering Hero Placements, within Japan, is forbidden, as there are already set placements within the canon universe. *Quirks that have been shown within canon cannot be re-used by your characters, especially if the Quirk in question belongs to someone currently alive. *You may not use Canon characters, but you are allowed to mention them, so long as they follow these rules. *Your character may react to canon events, if they are broadcasted or known publicly. Examples of this could include when All Might defeated the sludge villain, and it became public knowledge. Your character may react to events that they would normally be aware of. *The power scale is set at One For All vs All For One's fight. Rather, the maximum output a Quirk may display is the damage done within that fight. Anything more than that is forbidden until another fight displays a higher sense of damage output. **The level of power a Quirk is allowed to possess cannot destroy more than a city block without severe negative repercussions to the user, and even then said block cannot be completely leveled by their power (only All For One and All Might have displayed strength on that level). **Non-destructive or otherwise remote-based Quirks are allowed to have a longer range. *''NO'' manipulation of Quirks, such as their creation or passing one (no One for Alls or All for Ones). Usage of Canon-Fanon Universe *This universe follows the canon timeline, and the majority of the Canon Universe rules. However, there are some exceptions. *You may have relationships with canon characters (romantic or maternal). However, you cannot break up a current relationship for your benefit, unless you can supply genuine reason(s) as to why they would break up and then go for another character. *Usage of Canon Quirks are allowed, but if you have a character, say Bakugo, within your universe, you cannot have another person holding Explosion so long as he is alive. *Hero placements may be altered, but try to be more selective of what you want to change. Examples being, don't just change the Top 3 Heroes so easily, or else you would be treading into the Fanon Universe. *You are free to use Canon characters, but do not make them too OOC (out of character), or else it would defeat the purpose in using them. If they become too OOC, then they will be deemed as their own character. You can alter a Canon character's history, slightly, if you feel there should be more to it, or you wish to change something about them. Remember, their history can also affect their personality. If too many drastic changes are made to the character, then they may as well be deemed their own separate character, rather than using the Canon character. *''NO'' manipulation of Quirks, such as their creation or passing one (no One for Alls or All for Ones). Usage of Fanon Universe *Due to the way this type of universe functions, you are basically using the basic premises of My Hero Academia and creating your own story if you wish to. This includes things such as relationships with canon characters (if you wish to include them within your story), deciding which school is the #1 in Japan (normally U.A would be), being able to freely use canon Quirks (including Quirks like One For All and All For One) and much more. You control the aspects of this universe, but it still follows the basic rules set by this wikia. If you have any questions of the do's or don'ts, we would be more than happy to assist you. **'Just because you are free to do as you please within this universe, it does not mean you will not be monitored by Admins. If we find something that doesn't seem to fit within the My Hero Academia universe, we will speak with you about it, and try to supply some advice on how to remedy the issue.' *While you are freely able to use Canon Quirks within the Fanon Universe, you are prohibited from altering its basic premises. An example of this is that Bakugou uses his sweat for his Quirk to work. If you are confused on this matter, or want further explanation, then please notify us and we will help you. Admins *Admins are not exempt from the above or below rules save for special cases. *All decisions made by admins is considered final unless the same group revokes them. *Respect to administrators is expected -- disrespect will be punished. *If an article does not follow Wiki rules or guidelines a warning will be issued. If at least an attempt to fix the problem is not made in three days following the warning, an admin will delete the affronting page. Chat Behavioral Regulations * Basic Rules apply to the chat. * It is strongly recommended that speakers stay on topic while in chat. ** This means when in one of our Discord channels they are only used for what they are intended for. ** Also, one should not suddenly change the topic and interrupt when other people are discussing something. * Breaking said rules once will grant the perpetrator a warning. Breaking them again will result in you being kicked from the chat by an admin or chat moderator for 24 hours. * Obscene images or multiple rule breaks will result in the perpetrator being banned from the chat indefinitely. Character Guidelines As a general rule, going against information confirmed in canon is not allowed. * As said above, characters are not allowed to be related, either genetically or personally to canon characters. * Canon characters are allowed to have had slight interaction or have been a Fanon character's inspiration, as long as it does not contradict with the sub-article above. Heroes *Heroes must fit within the guidelines/examples of heroes within My Hero Academia. **They must possess a hero license. **They must be publicly recognized. **Must be acknowledged by the government/other authorities. Villains and Vigilantes *Villains and Vigilantes are not the same things. **Villains must partake in illegal activity at least once. **Vigilantes, since they act as heroes, cannot take part in blatantly illegal activity for their own gain (illegal activities for the aid of others, however, is more allowable). Occasional infractions are allowed. **If a Vigilante becomes a member of an official Hero team or otherwise earns a Hero License, they must act within the guidelines of heroism established by the series. ***Occasional exceptions may apply. Old habits die hard, after all. Students *Students must be capable enough to pass the entrance exam of their chosen school. *Students who transfer to their school of choice: **Must have a unique/above-average Quirk or other capabilities. **Can only exist in limited amounts. *Students are also allowed to have been recommended, but the number of these students must also be kept small. **Students are not allowed to have received recommendations from canon characters. *For power scaling purposes: **Students are not allowed to be more powerful than a Pro Hero, or more accurately, an actually effective Pro Hero. **A student is also not allowed to be on par with or superior to a student in grades ahead of them (for example, a 1st year cannot be stronger than a 2nd year). Quirk Guidelines *For a Quirk's main power, there must be a weakness. **Said weaknesses can be compensated for by their costume or some other device, but the weakness must be present in the base Quirk. **Quirk fatigue is not an appropriate weakness, as all Quirks can be overused to cause tiredness. * Quirks cannot be multigenerational. ** Quirks are allowed to be passed down directly from a parent to their child, but past that generation, the Quirk must have undergone some form of mutation due to the genetic potential of the spouse. *A character is not allowed to possess more than one Quirk. **While it has been shown that a character can possess multiple Quirks in canon, this is due to the ability of One For All, with those who have received new Quirks suffering from severe cerebral degradation. Quirks that can manipulate other Quirks, as enumerated above, are also strictly prohibited. Formatting Guidelines * All pages require the use of an infobox, with the exception of certain groups and organizations and roleplaying pages. ** Storyline hub pages should have an infobox but is not required. * All pages must be sectioned off properly using headings. * When employing categories to your article, most of our categories come in plural form (i.e. Males), make sure to follow it. * Ignoring these rules will result in a warning. After a three day waiting period the page will be deleted if the page is not fixed.